A broken Sigh
by Just Miki
Summary: A sigh is really just a long exhale, so why when he looks at the two who betrayed him. His love, and the one in bed next to him His 'sister' Sasuke, and Sakura Both herd the sigh that held the pain bubbling to the surface. Narusasu SasuNaru...Kinda :D


**A sigh, that was all it took. A sigh is a simple thing just breathing in and then slowly breathing out, simple. So then, how? How could that simple sigh be so intertwined with emotion, a sigh stood for emotion. But what emotion? The sigh that breathed out of a boy with sad, hurt, familiar pain. The boy with shoulders loosely hanging in what resembled defeat. And that sigh.**

"**Naruto…" That was the name, the name of the one who had sighed. Naruto now stood sadly in the door was of a bed room. It was his own bedroom, and Sasukes bedroom. And that was why he had sighed because really there was no way to plan out what your response is going to be when you walk in, walk in to the bedroom of yours and his. And find him…and her in their bed. Naruto had paused there, in the door way unnoticed then he had done it, that forlorn sigh.**

"**I'm home, hello Sasuke…Sakura." Both had turned towards him, in shock and also, they both realized with sadness, lies hurt when you get caught. Neither knowing what to expect, or what to do they turned to Naruto who sparkled with dark, sad emotions in his eye's. The slump in his shoulders, and most of all the smile. Naruto wore a sad quiet smile. To anyone else he would have looked like he didn't really care all that much. But to Sasuke the boyfriend and best friend, who had fought him but learned when to root for him. Sasuke who would grin as Naruto would come in to tell in in a, way-to-fast rate that only Sasuke could understand about something that had happened.**

**And to Sakura, the childhood crush and close scolding sister figure. To who he had cheered for and laughed with. To both of them it was a expression that Naruto wore that should not have been familiar but was. Betrayal, Naruto was used to it, he expected kindness out of so few, so very few people and now he looked at the nearest of these people, with heart breaking betrayal, but what really hurt both of them was the look in his eyes that said, "I should have been ready for this, I never should have thought it could be other wise.**

"**Naruto, it, it was just that…It just happened, Lee and I just ended it and.." Sakura was speaking rapidly, as if maybe she explained, everything would be better.. Naruto wasn't really listening, his eyes were wandering the room he knew so well. His eyes snagged on a clear rock, with streaks of blue sailing through it. It's shape resembled a bird. **

**Sakura and Sasuke, who had frozen looking at Naruto now, through the suffocating cotton of guilt and pain for the blond that they had hurt, were surprised to see his eyes grow gentle, Sasukes eyes wrenched downward as he suppressed a cry that seemed to be rising from his throat, as he saw what Naruto was looking at. The bird.**

_**Flashback**_

"**SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**

"

**no"**

"**Sasu!!!"**

"**no"**

"**but it"**

"**no"**

"**will be really"**

"**no"**

"**super"**

"**no"**

"**fun!"**

"**no"**

"**fishcakes"**

"**no-what???"**

**Naruto laughed, doubling over, grasping his sides as he gasped for breath. Despite the stubborn irritation Sasuke was trying to hold on to, a smile pulled at his mouth. Naruto was in a good mood, and he always was dumber when he was happy. Naruto had managed to get himself under control, but one glance at a twitching would-be-angry Sasuke and he dissolved into giggles. Sasuke rolled his eyes as a smile was yanked out of him.**

"**C-come on Sasuke it'll be fun!"**

"**no" smile or no Sasuke was not giving in.**

"**I really want to, plus you said we'd do whatever I wanted today." That was true. Naruto and Sasuke had been on a mission that had gone well, and they had a day to kill, so they had ended up in a ocean side village, where Sasuke had, in order to appease his lover for not being able to find any ramen, the raven had promised to do what Naruto wanted too. But…**

"**your crazy Naruto"**

"**why?" Naruto demanded childishly**

"**Wanting to go out in the middle of a out of a huge storm that came out of nowhere, together, near the ocean which attracts delightful occurrences like lightning, Is not doctor prescribed, if you have yet to meet with someone who can help please do so as soon as possible." Sasuke said professionally. Naruto stared at him "Now your just messing with me aren't you?" Sasuke smiled "Indeed I am." Sasuke didn't joke much but for Naruto it was alright.**

"**Please?" Naruto begged " no--what are you doing?" Naruto was standing in the middle of the room eyes watering, shoulders slumped, and bottom lip quivering. "puppy dog eyes are not going to work…no, knock it off, stop looking at me, nooo, noooo, and even if I said yes- oof." Naruto had leaped from his spot and hugged Sasuke "Thank you! Now lets hurry." Naruto cried, tugging on Sasukes sleeve. Sasuke sighed but let it go, after all he love the blond idiot, and its not like anything was going to happen.**

**Unless you call the two of them getting blown apart by a lighting bolt on a beach nothing. Later after assuring himself Naruto was alright, Sasuke had dug at he spot the lighting had hit, just to see, and had found crystallized sand, from the lighting, it was in the shape of a bird. Sasuke had brought it back for Naruto because he 'wanted Naruto to have it so he would remember that Sasuke never did anything foolish, and he was always right.'**

_**End Flashback**_

_**Laughter, Black and Pink, both jumped at the sound. It was dry humorless laughter coming from their 'comrade' it held years of sorrow bubbling to the surface, and for the fist time in a long time, Naruto cried, he stood before them chuckling, but his eyes brimmed with pain and tears ran down his face. Naruto studied his once called 'friends,' 'comrades,' and to one of them, the one he had handed everything he was too, 'lover.' Both stared guiltily up at Naruto, unable to say anything in their own defense.**_

_**Coming to a decision, with one last sweeping glace around the room, Naruto turned, and took the three steps to the door, the three steps to goodbye Tears still brimmed down his cheeks as a physical sign of his pain. "Naruto…I…please." Naruto almost chuckled again. There it was, from the one he had built everything around from the nothing he had been so cruelly handed. One last plea.**_

'_**where,' Naruto thought bitterly 'was my plea? In anything. I never was a child for I had no childhood, I never knew the warmth of another human, because I was abandoned by the world. I had nothing, so from that I built, I carefully created everything I have, and now….now the one person I built everything around, where was my plea, when he ripped everything we where to shreds?!'**_

_**Naruto's shoulders sagged. "Its time to start building…again. Heh, that's the only thing you can do when it all gets torn down right?…..But then again, someone will just come tear it down again, should I even bother? Is what's left standing even worth trying to prop up?" Naruto mumbled to himself. Sakura was wide eyed. "N-Naruto, are…are you…"**_

_**What could she say "are you okay?" No she couldn't say that, not when she had broken any chance of that. Sasuke said nothing, regret echoing through his whole being. He knew Naruto well enough to know what he was saying, and to know that he could not do anything. He loved him, why on earth had he let himself break Naruto like this? Looking back there hadn't even been a reason for his betrayal, it had just happened, Fool, fool, fool. There had been no thinking.**_

_**Naruto had paused right before the last step that would take him out of the room, and most likely forever take them out of his heart. "Naruto…" It was Sasuke again. Naruto turned back one last time, he had a heartbreaking smile. "it's a game isn't it? The whole world is playing the game of 'how many times can I break till I shatter" And with a sigh, the broken man walked away, from the pain, and the love. And he left the rubble of broken bonds and broken lives to try to hand sew together again, for someone else.**_

_**____________________________**_

_**Hm looking back I realized, that that was completely pointless, I started it when I was in a melancholy mood, and finished it out of responsibility sake. Ah well I didn't mean fer it at be that deep. **_

_**Review if you want**_

_**Tell me what ya thought**_

_**Cheers**_

_**- Just Miki**_


End file.
